


Pine and Floral

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Dressing Room Kisses, F/M, Shopping, Tumblr Prompt, Unintentional striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: @lightblindingme - Know that dark denim shirt he's wearing? How about him and his lady go to a store to buy some new clothes and she chooses that one for him?Thank you Mimi!





	Pine and Floral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeli_Thorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/gifts).



The nearest department store is anything but, because it’s an hour drive just to get there.

But there’s little to really complain about because being in the car with Sam is one of your favorite things.

Windows down, that fresh smell of pine and floral from the surrounding woods is always refreshing.

The radio gets changed by both of you at random times, though never interrupting the favorite songs of the other.  You love when he finds a song he likes - the way he taps the beat against the steering wheel with his thumb, or how he’ll randomly sing a few words here and there under his breath - your ears always pick up on it, you listen for it.

You’re definitely the one who will sing loud with the radio when a good song comes on. Sam just smiles at you when you do, laughing when you purposefully dance in your seat just to make you both laugh. He laughs hardest when you clearly don’t know the words, so there you are singing only to get quiet with a quick mumble then pick right back up when the chorus comes back on. But you’re laughing too.

Sam also loves when he finds a song he likes that gets you singing. He tends to, unsurprisingly, like the country music more than you. And a lot of them are more mellow than the Top 40 hits you love listening to. But there’s times he’ll turn to a mellow country song, as you’re both just contently enjoying the drive and he hears you start singing, always so soft. You never get much louder, just a little, almost afraid to make it anything but the calming tone it naturally carries. You start singing the song though as you gaze out the window, having heard it enough to know the words. And he finds that a lot of the time, his favorite songs are just that because they sound the best coming from you.

You two never usually make a random trip to the department store like this because of the distance. Normally, you’d wait until you both really needed new clothes. Sam, especially - he literally will wear holes in his elbows and still wear the shirt without hesitation.

But this is for something special. Maggie’s school is having a special night where students will read some of their writings out loud and Maggie’s written some poems that she’s going to read. And she asked you and Sam to come.

With a gentle suggestion that he may need something a little nicer to wear, Sam agreed. He cares a lot for Maggie and always wants to do right by her. Shirts with holes, varnish stains, and just a worn in look wouldn’t suffice in his eyes to go support his favorite teenager.

Finding yourselves in the Men’s section of the store now, Sam casually looks through some hanging shirts as you do the same for him.

He’s a bit picky in terms of colors and style, more so than one would expect. Not so unexpected if you knew his wardrobe though.

He has just two hangers in his hand, a brown t-shirt and a black denim button up shirt.

He raises a brow when he sees you barely able to hold the seven hangers in your arms.

A small shrug, “Humor me?”

With a small shake of his head and a breath of a laugh, he cradles the back of your head as he kisses your forehead before relieving your arms of the seven shirts.

“A t-shirt?” you notice the one he picked out and have to ask because he has a few already. Smirking, you touch the fabric and look at him.

“My grey one’s gonna get a hole any day now so since we’re here,” he shrugs.

“Well, look at you. Normally, you’d ask if I could just sew it.”

“Yeah, well. I know how much you love that one, figured you’d get a new sleep shirt out of it,” he smirks.

“Oh my gosh, yes please!” You do love that grey tee of his, the wear of it has made it so soft.

Sam pulls you close and kisses your upturned face, “Alright, let me go try these on.”

“Okay.”

“You comin’?” he asks with a playful grin.

A smile paired with a quick nod, you follow him into the dressing room area, then into one of the rooms.

You sit down on the bench seat as Sam hangs up all the shirts.

His hands start unbuttoning his light colored chambray shirt that he’s wearing, the one hand trembling a bit. When he shifts his torso as he pulls the fabric off his body, his bare shoulders and biceps coming into view, your face feels hot.

“I feel like I hired myself a sexy cowboy stripper or something,” you quietly joke despite the blush to your face.

A laugh escapes him at the unexpected statement, then he sees your blushing face.

“God, you’re cute,” Sam says like he still can’t believe he’s with such a woman.

Playfully you nudge his leg with your foot earning you a Rossi grin as he puts on the black denim button up shirt he picked out.

He looks good, but something just seems…off. Once he buttons most of the shirt, he looks at himself in the mirror.

“Oh, Jesus,” he mutters in near disgust.

“What?” you ask concerned.

He fully turns towards you, “People will think I’m her grandpa,” he explains.

Now you see it.

Despite how good he looks in black, the grey in his beard stands out a lot for some reason.

When you cover you mouth as a giggle comes out, he hangs his head with a chuckle. When he lifts his head again, he looks at you, “I’m right, huh?”

“You know I’m first to say how I love the grey in your beard,” you start off, “but yeah, you look at least twenty years older somehow,” you can’t hide your grin.

He quickly unbuttons it and takes it off, “Don’t buy black shirts, now I know,” he jokes.

He tries the shirts you picked out next, and a few of them he really likes which makes you happy. He puts the last one on, a dark blue denim button up.

You make a small, involuntary gasp when he finishes with the buttons. Quickly, you cover your mouth but Sam heard you.

“What?”

“Nothing,” you say too fast.

“Baby,” he raises his brow, “What is it?” he smirks, waiting to hear what it could be.

You let your eyes roam his body before you answer in earnest, “You just look so handsome in that shirt. _So_ handsome.”

His cheeks turn just the slightest pink as he shyly looks down at the shirt than back at you, “Yeah?”

He watches as you stand up and his gaze softens more when you run your hands up his chest then loosely circle your arms around his neck, “Mmhm,” you hum with emphasis before you kiss him.

Sam brings his hands to your hips, running them up your sides before wrapping his arms around you.

“All from a shirt, huh?” he teases as he kisses your cupid’s bow.

“Only a tiny bit. I’ve wanted to kiss you since we walked in here, but I was just waiting until you were done,” you kiss him again.

He gently pushes you against the mirror, deepening the kiss.

As you both breathlessly pull away, he shares, “Been wanting to do the same thing.”

Smiling, you kiss him once more.

“So I was thinking that I need to buy some new lingerie while we’re here,” you kiss his jaw.

“I, uh, I think that’s a great idea,” he almost stammers.

“Good. Because I figured since you tried on things that _I_ picked out, I’d do the same for you,” you run a finger across his chest as you look at him.

He smooths a hand over your hair, “And you look good in every color,” you both grin at that, “May have you try on quite a bit,” he teases, kissing your cheek.

“You better.”


End file.
